


Who Ya Gonna Call

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ghost!Jim, M/M, ghost!Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Severin live together in a flat they recently purchased, unaware at first that it's haunted by twin brothers who died a few years ago. But after they've lived there a few weeks, they notice odd things happening and have to know more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Ya Gonna Call

Sebastian and Severin had only moved into their new flat a few weeks ago and everything seemed normal. That is, until Severin swore he saw someone in the hall. But when he looked back, there was nothing. After that moment though, both Morans swore something was off. Things started moving and getting misplaced. Every time they tried properly unpacking and moving in, things ended up back in their boxes. Something was very wrong. They didn't know what until a bit later though. They were unpacking and things kept getting moved from where they'd place them. But the weirdest thing happened when Sebastian brought out some of his clothes and placed them on some old furniture from the last owners. It was then that the house started to shake and two bright lights appeared. They were both in the shape of men and both bright white. But they were so small, Severin and Sebastian could hardly be scared. It only seemed to worsen with they laughed though.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" one of the forms shouted at them, though he didn't sound nearly as threatening as he seemed to be trying.

"Y-yeah! Stop messing up our home!" the other squeaked, seemingly terrified.

Sebastian and Severin stopped their laughter and glanced between one another before they decided to confront these apparitions.

"Who are you?" Sebastian demanded. 

"We're the owners of this house! Get out of here!" the first form growled, the house shaking even more from its anger.

"If you're really the original owners, show yourselves!" Severin snapped back. He wasn't about to be run out of their house by some creature that claimed to be the original owner.

But shortly after the demand was voiced, a small, timid man appeared from the smaller of the two lights. He was shy and hidden partially by the other light, but seemed worried as he slunk out. He had fluffy brown hair and a bit of smoke on his face. He coughed as he stepped forward towards Severin, bright brown eyes locked on him. Then the other light faded into a human form as well, this one nearly identical. His hair was slicked back though and he was far more confident. He was also wearing a pristine suit and focused on Sebastian.

"H-hi," the smaller one murmured. "I'm Richard Brook. And this is my brother, Jimmy. We lived here a few years ago, before we died."

"My name is Jim Moriarty. Not Jimmy," Jim insisted, though it was really just so the humans wouldn't call him Jimmy. "We're the original homeowners and you're ruining everything! You can't stay here! Get out!"

They noticed the house shaking again and Sebastian sighed. "That's you, isn't it? You're doing that with your little temper tantrum," he commented.

"Not the first time," Jim answered with a shrug. "But yes, the other times, I was the one shaking the house. Because you need to get out!"

"We're not going anywhere," Severin told him firmly. "We paid for this house. This is ours now. No way we're leaving. So either you can go or we'll just have to put up with each other."

"Jimmy," Richard murmured, tugging on his brother's suit. "Maybe we should stop. I don't wanna leave."

"We won't," Jim assured with a nod. But when he turned his head, Sebastian gasped. There was a massive gaping hole in Jim's head. The ghost reached back and sighed. "I forget about that sometimes. Cause of death. I was attacked and the morons I hired couldn't do their jobs. I got my head smashed in."

"And what about you, cutie?" Severin asked, winking at Richard.

The smaller twin blushed, hiding his face a little. "I, um.......I died in a house fire," he mumbled. "It wasn't much later, actually. It, um...It was started because I was making mac and cheese. I wasn't very good at it and the house got set on fire. Nobody could get me out until it was too late. And I couldn't get out."

Sebastian was tearful at this point, staring at Jim. For a moment, the ghost thought it was because the other was scared of him now that the reality of it had sunk in. But that wasn't it at all. Sebastian couldn't believe someone would do this. He'd just met Jim and already he could hardly believe anyone could ever hurt him. As terrifying as the other tried to be, the ghost really was adorable. So it broke the blonde's heart that someone could do this to him.

"Come on. Why don't we all watch a film together?" Severin suggested, heading towards the sitting room. Sebastian followed and the two ghosts just phased through the wall.

"Could you two not do that?" Sebastian sighed as he cleaned up. "We always have to clean off the ectoplasm when you phase through shit. Just use the doors, okay?"

When they all sat down in their places, it was decided that Severin and Sebastian could choose, since they could actually hold the remote. Unfortunately it also meant that the group ended up watching Casper the Friendly Ghost. 

"Hey, can you do that?" the Morans continually pestered as the film went on. 

"Shut up," Jim would growl at each question. He hated this film. Thankfully it soon came to and end and the blonde twins decided to ask different questions now.

"So is there a heaven and hell and all that? Or is it made up?" Sebastian asked, sounding like an overeager schoolgirl with a Ouija board.

Jim sighed. "Yeah, it's all real," he answered sarcastically. "There's a devil and his name is Melvin. He's a pretty relaxed bloke. He loves people and sometimes, when we get ones that came the wrong way, he has tea with them before he sends them back. Oh yeah and when people accidentally send letters to Satan instead of Santa, he makes sure to deliver those gifts."

"Really?" Sebastian asked, glancing at Severin.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Jim teased with a wink and chuckled.

The four spent the rest of the night together asking and answering questions about the afterlife. Jim and Richard never left. But neither did Sebastian and Severin. The four of them all managed to live together in peace. Sometimes one of them would end up crying or dancing on their own and one of the ghost twins would appear and catch them off guard. But they loved one another. And no matter what, they all knew no one would call the Ghostbusters or anything of the sort.


End file.
